I don't think that's a good idea
by CastleLover
Summary: What happens when Kate and Castle end up at a club together and Kate gets a little too drunk? Sorry, not smutty, but entertaining all the same. Please R&R!


**I was home from school for a few days, sick, and all I did was watch Castle and read Fanfiction. So, I guess you could say this idea came to me after I had about thirty different Castle Fanfics swirling around in my head, along with numerous cough meds in my system. I won't be able to turn this into a whole story, so it's just a one-shot. And this story doesn't contain the same kind of banter that my last story did, but it was just begging to be written.**

**And for all those who are awaiting the sequel to **_**When you play with fire, you get burned**_**, you won't have to wait **_**too**_** much longer! I'm out for the summer next week, so the first chapter will be up within a few days after that! I hope you enjoy, and reviews are love! :) **

**

* * *

**It was a Saturday night and Castle had just stepped out of his limo arriving at a new club that just opened. With the pulsing bass ringing though his ears, he was making his way to the VIP section when he came across his favourite medical examiner in the crowd.

"Dr. Parish! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Lanie whipped around, almost spilling her drink, "Castle!"

"Whoa, not happy to see me?" Castle pouted.

"Have you seen Kate?" Lanie asked. Though Castle could tell she was a little tipsy he also noted the edge of worry in her voice.

Castle's ears perked up at the though of Kate being in a club. However, he was quick to notice the concern in Lanie's voice.

"No, I haven't seen her. I just got here. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yes… no. It's just that she went to get us drinks at the bar. That was about twenty-five minutes ago," Lanie trailed off.

Castle's 'detective' mode kicked in, or, what little had rubbed off on him from working with the NYPD. "Go check the bar. Ask the bartender if a woman matching her description ordered drinks. I'll head towards the washrooms."

Castle headed in the direction of the washrooms, however halted when he came across Kate. Or, what he thought was her.

"B-Beckett!?" was all Castle managed to let escape from his lips. He was completely stunned by the image he saw before him. Katherine Beckett, the hard hitting, serious as a heart attack detective had her back to the wall while some sleazy guy hand his hand all over her. No doubt he was sticking his tongue down her throat as far as he could possibly get. It was obvious that she wasn't trying to stop him either.

If Kate's actions weren't enough to knock Castle unconscious, he then took note of her attire. A very, very short, skin tight, strapless red cocktail dress which only covered only a small fraction of her very long and toned legs. This ensemble was complete with red pumps and a matching purse hanging on her arm. Only when Castle saw the guy's hands begin to hike up her _already_ extremely short dress, did he snap out his trance.

"Beckett!?" he repeated as it was obvious his first attempt did nothing.

"Katherine Beckett!" Castle yelled much louder than he had intended. He briefly thought that this would be his reaction if he ever found Alexis in any type of situation.

Castle's sudden outburst got Kate's attention along with her new guy _friend_. "Hey, dude. Back off, she's my girl," the guy spit out slurring his words.

"She is not your girl!" Castle yelled in anger.

"She is too. Come on Katie, let's get out of here," he stumbled as he tried to get Kate to follow him.

Castle could tell the guy was obviously wasted, and Kate's reaction to follow him, told Castle that she wasn't all that sober either. "No, I'm sorry," Castle replied in the calmest voice he could possibly muster up at a time like this, "the lady is coming with me."

Since Castle was the only sober one between the three, he grabbed onto the guys wrist causing him to release the grip he had on Kate. Castle quickly grabbed Kate and shouted at the guy to leave.

The guy may have been drunk, but he wasn't an idiot. Underneath his intoxicated exterior the guy was actually a somewhat sweet man who knew that 'Katie' was clearly Castle's, and not his. He staggered down the hallway into the men's bathroom.

"Beckett! Are you okay?" Castle practically squealed.

"Well hello, you big strong," Kate flirted as she reached up and felt his arm, "muscular man."

Kate was slurring her words and if it wasn't for Castle she probably wouldn't be able to stand up straight. Castle had never seen Kate so drunk before. Sure, the team have gone out for drinks after a few rough cases, but Kate never drank much. Now he knew why.

"Kate," he said sternly, hoping a new approach would get through, "are you okay?"

"Well, now that you're here I am," Kate said stroking his arm.

Kate's reaction told Castle that the alcohol was in full force.

"Castle!" Lanie shouted as she bounded the corner. "You found her!"

"She not doing so well," Castle said with the utmost concern.

"Lanie!" Kate squealed as she took her best friend in for a hug.

"Whoa, girl. I only seen you put pack two martinis and some shots. How much more did you have? And where did you go?" Lanie asked as she struggled to keep Kate upright while trying to steady herself as well.

"Here," Castle said as he let Kate lean on him for support.

"Some guy bought me some drinks. And some tequila shots! Let's go get more!" Kate was stammering, as she tried to escape the firm grip Castle had on her waist.

"Who bought you the drinks Kate?" Castle voice was now quiet but very serious.

"I dunno," Kate shrugged and pouted her lips.

"Did you watch your drink the whole time?" Castle was now in full 'dad' mode.

"Wait," Lanie stepped in, "You don't think somebody slipped something in her drink?" Lanie felt her body shiver.

"Well, you said you only saw her have a few. Now I know she's not much of a drinker, but just a couple of drinks and shots shouldn't do this to her."

Lanie looked worried.

"How long have you guys been here?" Castle asked slightly changing the subject.

"Um, ah," Lanie stammered, "maybe fifty minutes to an hour? Why?"

"Because she's acting like she just downed a dozen beers. And I'm pretty confident in saying she didn't drink that amount in an hour. My driver is outside. I'm taking her to the hospital."

Lanie nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I can see those guys checking you out from the corner of my eye," Castle pointed to the bar. "Be safe. I'll text you when I find anything out."

"Thanks, Castle."

"Don't mention it. Now come on Beckett," Castle guided Kate out of the club and into his limo.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was very lengthy. Castle found it very difficult to keep Kate staying seated. She would occasionally stoke Castle's arm which made his heart start to race.

When they arrived at the hospital they immediately went to emergency. Castle explained the night's events what that he thought that her drink was spiked. After waiting for the results, Dr. Mark Hammond finally returned.

"Her drink wasn't spiked."

Castle let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I did however, just got the results of her BAC. It came back to be 0.12%. Given her weight I'd say she had about five drinks within the hour."

"The friend that she was with said she seen her consume two martinis and shots. We don't know what she had besides that," Castle said relieved that nothing was slipped into her drink.

"That would account for her memory loss, lack of balance, and inability to speak without stuttering," Dr. Hammond informed Castle.

"So, what does this mean doctor?" Castle asked. Sure, he'd been drunk before, and he knew the side effects. He even had to be taken to the hospital a few times in his younger days, but he was usually the one being taken care of.

"She should be fine. When a persons BAC is anywhere from 0.09% to 0.10% the persons vision, judgment, speech, balance, and reaction times are all severely affected. Since your friend here is between 0.11% and 0.15%, her judgment, memory, and self-control are further affected."

Castle nodded indicating he understood.

"Will you be staying with her tonight?" Dr. Hammond asked.

Castle didn't need to think twice. He couldn't leave her alone, especially if something happened to her. He'd never forgive himself. "Yes," was all he could say.

"Alright, well she'll still continue to slur her words, and she probably won't be making much sense for the next couple of hours while the alcohol's effects are wearing off. Make sure she drinks lots of water. It won't hurt to try crackers or bread. It sometimes helps settle the stomach."

"Thank you so much doctor," Castle said graciously as they shook hands.

"Here," Mark handed Castle a small piece of paper. "My business card. It has the direct line to my wing here at the hospital on it. I say that she should be completely fine. However, if she starts to get any worse such as exaggerated mood swings or lack of motor control, call me right away."

"Again, thanks for everything, doctor," Castle said taking the card and put it in his pocket.

"Come on, Kate. Let's get you home," Castle said extending an arm for her to reach onto to.

Kate tried to stand but fell forward and Dr. Hammond caught her just in time. "Well Mr. Castle," the doctor said chuckling trying to hold Kate up," I think it's best she not walk out of here."

"On it!" Castle was quick to reach down so one hand was behind her knees while the other was supporting her back. In one smooth motion he swiftly hoisted her up, and carried her in the same fashion he had done with Paige after she and Alexis went to a senior party.

"Come on, Beckett."

Kate giggled hysterically and Castle knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

The ride home was no easier than the ride to the hospital. Castle was trying desperately to keep Kate still, while also trying keeping an eye to make sure her symptoms didn't worsen. Castle learned that while this side of Kate was pretty amusing, he preferred the one he worked with on a daily basis: the one that he'd be afraid to go up against in the box.

"Why are we at my apartment?" Kate asked when they pulled up.

"Because, Mother and Alexis are at mine. Alexis is most likely asleep and I have a feeling you won't be able to keep your voice down."

Kate began to laugh in a high pitch again, further proving Castle's point.

When the pair had finally arrived at Kate's door he realized he didn't have a way of getting in. "Beckett, please tell me you have a key to your apartment."

"Why yes. Yes I do, kind sir," Kate replied in a mocking tone.

"Would you care to get it for me, m'am?" Castle decided to have a little bit of fun considering he was sure he would never get this opportunity ever again.

It took a few minutes but Kate had finally dug her key out of her purse. She struggled trying to fit the key in the lock.

"Here," Castle motioned for her to pass him the key.

"No way, mister," she said and swatted his arm away. "I am quite capable of doing this myself."

"If we have to wait for you, we'll still be out here when the sun comes up," Castle teased her.

"Fine," Kate lingered on the last syllable as she handed Castle the key.

Castle briefly let go of Kate so he was able to turn the key and unlock the door. Once the door swung open Kate tried to walk foreword but tripped and fell on the floor, giggling uncontrollably.

"Jesus, Kate," he sighed as he helped her back to her feet. "Come on," he guided her to her couch.

"Wait here." Castle headed to her kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Here, drink up," he said to Kate as he returned. In the short time he had left, Kate seemed to have disappeared. "Kate? Kate?" Castle yelled as he began to panic.

The sound of the toilet flushing, followed by a thud, gave away her location. Castle went in the direction of the sound, which lead him to her bathroom in the master suite. Castle was not prepared for the scene in which he encountered. Kate was in her red lacy bra and matching underwear, giggling as she struggled to put on her sleepwear.

"I had to pee, and this won't fit," Kate complained as she looked up at Castle.

"That's because you are trying to fit your head through the arm hole," Castle pointed out, while containing his laughter as he watched her sitting on the floor, trying to put her shirt on lopsided.

Castle had undressed Kate numerous times in his mind, but his fantasies were nothing compared to reality. She was beautiful. Castle had to mentally compose himself before he walked to where Kate was having no luck solving her clothing dilemma.

"Here," Castle practically whispered as he helped Kate put her head and arms through the proper holes.

"Pants," Castle said holding his arm out indicating for Kate to pass him the slacks that lay by her side.

She obeyed and he helped her to her feet. "One foot," Castle said as he rolled up one pants leg for her to easily step into just as he done for Alexis when she was young.

Kate obeyed, rested her hands on Castle shoulders and easily slid her foot into the pants leg.

"Other foot," he ordered as she slid that one into the other pants leg.

Castle started to shimmy the waist band up her legs when Kate's hand when on top of his. Castle knew he should remove his hands but they were glued to her body. Together they pulled Kate's pants up, until Castle's hands were resting on Kate's waist.

Very rarely Castle was at a loss for words. This was one of those moments. "I – I" he stuttered, "I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

Castle guided Kate to her bed. Though the alcohol's effects lessened, she was still off balance and toppled onto her bed.

"Before you go to bed, drink up," He handed her the water.

Like any good patient, she swallowed the majority of the bottle and got comfortable under the covers.

"Night," Castle said as he walked over to the chair in Kate's room.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked as she sat up.

"I'm waiting here until you fall asleep. Then I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Can you tuck me in?" Kate smiled like a toddler.

Her expression made Castle think that she must have been a very cute child. "Okay," he whispered as he walked over and tucked her in. He was about to return to the chair when she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay," she begged.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Castle deflected the idea.

"Please."

"Beckett, I –"

"Please," she repeated in more of a whisper.

"I _really_ don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"You brain may be a little fuzzy now, but when you wake up I assure you that it will be clear," Castle grimaced at the thought.

"I'll sign something," Kate said, her brain working slightly manipulatively.

Castle didn't respond. He knew this was a bad idea.

"Please," she practically begged.

Kate had never begged for anything before. Castle found a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote his 'contract' and passed the paper to Kate. "Sign on the line."

Kate scribbled down what looked like her name, only if you squinted _really_ hard, and passed the paper back to Castle. He placed it on the nightstand next to the bottle of Advil and what was left to the bottle of water. He thought of her reaction if she awoke before him, so he scribbled a note in hopes to save his life before climbing under the covers. Almost instantly Kate moved her body and nestled into him. Kate reached behind her to take his arm, and wrapped it around her middle. Castle was amazed she let him hold her, so he tightened his arm and pulled her close. He knew that if Kate didn't read the note and murdered him before he had a chance to explain, he would die a happy man.

"Night, Kate," he whispered, but it was too late because she was already asleep. Castle's last thought before drifting off to sleep was how perfectly she fit in his arms.

* * *

Kate awoke with a killer hangover. Her head pounded and every noise heard outside her apartment was amplified. She groaned and was about to move when she felt an arm wrapped around her middle. It took her a few second to take in her surrounding but she realized she was in bed with Castle. The man who she stood in line-ups for hours waiting to get a book signed. Kate had to compose herself and quickly looked down at her self to make sure she had clothing on. _Okay, I'm dressed. We didn't sleep together._ Kate was relieved but ran a number of scenarios through her mind until she seen a piece of paper. Kate shifted until her hand reached the paper. Opening it, she saw a note that was obviously from Castle:

_I, __what she assumed to be her name__, promise not to kill Richard Castle when I awake. Mr. Castle has been very nice to me and I am forever in debt for his assistance._

_Kate,  
I found Advil in your cupboard. It will help a little, for when you wake up. Nothing happened, so please don't kill me in my sleep.  
- RC_

Kate looked from the sleeping Richard Castle to the amusing note in her hand. She realized how long it had been since she woke up with a man in her bed, let alone with an arm around her. She also thought of how good it felt to wake up next to Richard Castle, though she would never publically admit it. She knew she could always threaten to kill him if he ever brought it up again, so she laid the note down and snuggled back into the sleeping man beside her. Castle stirred and his arm automatically went around Kate, holding her close. Kate smiled and shifted to get comfortable. Kate's last thought before drifting off to sleep was how perfectly she fit in Castle's arms.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I don't think Kate is one to get obscenely wasted, but I couldn't get this story out of my head. Even though Castle seems to hop into bed with just about any women in NYC, I don't think he would take advantage of Kate that way. Sure, he probably would for any other deep-friend Twinkie, but not Kate. And as much as Castle wants to be with Kate, I believe he'd rather it be when she's fully alert, and fully responsible for her actions. **

**I am also not completely sure of the hospital procedure and how long it would have taken to get the results back, as I have never been in this situation. So I pretty much just winged it. But, I'm fairly confident that the BAC information is pretty accurate. **

**And I realize that Castle would have probably gone to the bar to ask questions, while Lanie went to check the female washroom, but that wouldn't have fit the story quite as well. **

**I also found the exchange between Lanie and Castle a little difficult to write. The one where they're discussing what Kate had to drink. I think that on the show Lanie would have insisted on going to the hospital (even though she was a little tipsy). However, I somehow needed her to stay at the club.**

**Agree? Disagree? Click that button below and have at it! :)**

**BTW, I might do a prequel to this story, leading up the the days events before the club.  
**


End file.
